


Accident Prone

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doughnut blackmail, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: As it turns out, Nicole is extremely accident prone. As it turns out, Wynonna is extremely willing to blackmail with doughnuts. As it turns out, Waverly is extremely not okay with either of these things.





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was just a fluff/humor idea that came to my head because Nicole is literally always getting hurt in the show, and I think it’s pretty fair to assume that she would be getting hurt pretty often outside of the show as well. Plus, I know we all love the idea of protective Waverly and Nicole pretending like she’s fine no matter what even if she’s literally lying in a hospital bed dying, so it’s kind of a build off of that idea!
> 
> This is set somewhere between that four month time gap that took place between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3.

It was the sound of amused giggling that caught Nicole’s attention and prompted her to look up from her position on the couch to see Wynonna standing in the doorway of Nedley’s office, an inquisitive look on her face. Under normal circumstances, the older woman would have been the Earp sister she preferred less, but considering that at 8:45 in the morning she was lying on her boss’s couch with a bloody nose and a black eye, these were not normal circumstances.

“Damn Haught, I dig the new look. Are you gonna get another one to match?” Wynonna chuckled as she walked in the office, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious. You deserve to be on Comedy Central,” Nicole grumbled out in a nasally voice caused by the blood soaked tissues she was using to pinch her nose together. She slowly moved so she was in a sitting position, groaning and tilting her head forward.

“Seriously though, what happened? Did you get into a fist fight with a perp?” the older woman asked as she leaned back against the couch, examining the dark black and blue marks surround the officer’s right eye.

“Lonnie hit me with his car door,” Nicole grumbled, which only set off another round of laughter in the woman beside her.

“Jesus Haught, I have never met anyone who gets injured as much as you do,” she laughed with a shake of her head. “I’m shocked you still have all your limbs attached.”

“Hey Nicole, sorry that took so long, damn ice machine is older than this building,” Nedley huffed out as he walked in, handing the red head an ice pack bag filled almost to the top. If it weren’t for the current situation he would’ve probably said something to Wynonna about being in his office, but he didn’t feel like starting anything. “Are you sure you don’t wanna go get that checked out? There’s a lot of swelling, and they don’t usually make officers wait at the hospital,” the sheriff questioned her, clearly worried about the injury.

“I’m fine sir, hopefully this ice will help bring the swelling down, and once my nose stops bleeding I’ll be fine,” Nicole promised, holding the ice pack up against her eye and biting her lip as the contact of the ice pack sent a wave of pain through her cheek.

“Normally I would agree, but I gotta back Nedley on this one Nicole, that has to hurt like a bitch. If nothing else they can give you some pain killers,” Wynonna pointed out. Nedley seemed surprised to have her agree with his advice, but he made no move to question it.

“Guys, I appreciate the concern, but really, I’m fine. I’m just gonna cover it as best I can with some concealer and try to forget about it,” both Wynonna and the sheriff appeared doubtful, but the young officer was as stubborn as they were and it was clear she wasn’t going to budge.

“Alright, but take it easy today Nicole. I don’t want you doing anything that will risk injuring yourself further,” Nedley instructed her, turning to head out of the office.

“Wait! Uh... Can you guys actually do something for me?” Nicole suddenly blurted out, seemingly a bit nervous. “Can you uh... Maybe not mention this to Waverly?” her cheeks flushed red as she asked. “It’s just that I know she’ll get all worried, and she’ll overreact about how bad it is, and-“ before she could finish, Wynonna laughed and cut her off.

“ _And_ I don’t think Lonnie is ready to die today,” she was only partially joking. Her sister only stood only at 5’4 and a large portion of her clothing was themed with unicorns and rainbows, but she had seen Waverly when she was angry and she had no doubts she was capable of pinning Lonnie to the ground with ease, even if he was a foot taller.

“That too. But, this stays between us, please?” the officer asked, looking between the two of them with begging eyes.

“No problem Haught, but remember what I said, take it easy today,” he placed a hand on her shoulder before heading out of the office. Wynonna however remained in her position on the couch, dramatically faking a questioning expression.

“What is it?” Nicole asked, grabbing a new tissue from the box nearby and holding it up against her nose.

“Oh nothing, it’s just... Well, you’re asking me to lie to my own little sister about her girlfriend who she loves and trusts sustaining a serious injury, and I’m not sure I think that’s right,” the brunette raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest as the officer sighed.

“What do you want?” it was clear that the older of the Earp sisters was trying to bribe her.

“Buy me a dozen at that little cafe near main street?” she blurted out, to which Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Pleeeeease, I’m begging you, Waverly doesn’t even let me have sugar in the house anymore and I’m _dying_. And I told her I wouldn’t buy any more doughnuts, but if you buy it _for_  me then I haven’t broken the rules,” she got down on her knees and looked up at Nicole. “Please, I’m going through withdrawal!” For a few moments the ginger woman seemed to think it over in her head.

“Buy me a toasted coconut and it’s a deal,” she pulled out a $20 and handed it to Wynonna, and the older woman wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist.

“You are a goddamn saint,” almost before she finished her sentence she was out the door, and the red headed officer let out a sigh as she leaned back, holding the ice pack against her eye and hoping that the swelling would go down enough that she could cover it before she ran into her girlfriend.

Through the window she saw Wynonna’s truck hastily pulling out of the parking lot, not bothering to slow down as she rounded the corner onto the street.

* * *

Fortunately for Nicole, the ice seemed to help somewhat numb the area around eye, and the swelling was manageable enough that she could apply a few coats of concealer over the bruises. It wasn’t the best make up job, but it was only noticeable if you knew to look for something in the first place. Her nose had also finally stopped bleeding and it was so dry that it hurt but it was an upgrade.

Unfortunately for Nicole, simply hiding the injuries and covering them up was only half the battle, because she still had to lie directly to her girlfriend’s face. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t necessarily lying, but it was hiding something from her, which she wasn’t thrilled about doing.

But, she also didn’t want Waverly to see the injury and start worrying about her. She knew how the shorter girl’s mind worked, and if Nicole could get hurt somewhere as harmless as a parking lot, there was a lot more risk of her getting hurt if she were to be dealing with someone who was aggressive or had a weapon.

The ginger woman was sitting at her desk on her computer when she saw Waverly walk in carrying a cup of coffee in one hand. Wynonna was perched on the top of a desk nearby and when she saw her sister she quickly stuffed the remaining portion of the doughnut she was holding into her mouth, and Nicole was fairly certain she swallowed without chewing it. She made sure to close the box and push it behind a stack of files and reports so it was mostly hidden from view.

“Hey, I brought you some coffee,” Waverly set the cup down beside her girlfriend who smiled up at her appreciatively.

“You’re the best, seriously baby,” Nicole reached up to squeeze her hand and the brunette chuckled.

“I try,” Waverly grinned as she sat down on the corner of the officer’s desk. “So how has your day been?” The question was one of many the ginger had been mentally preparing herself for, and yet she suddenly felt like she was committing a crime.

“It wasn’t bad, just slow,” Nicole managed to say, doing everything in her power to keep from looking up at her girlfriend because of the simple knowledge that she would break if she did.

“Weird how it’s a slow day when you’re looking at normal murderers because you’re used to sending demons back to hell,” Wynonna chimed in from her spot on the desk, causing both her sister and the officer to chuckle, though they were both well aware that she was right.

“Well if things don’t pick up here we can always head to the homestead and have a movie night,” Waverly suggested with a smile, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. It was everything Nicole had to hold back a wince when she felt the pain from the contact, and she forced herself to offer a smile, something she was sure she could only accomplish because she was gritting her teeth together to try and ease the soreness.

“That sounds great,” the officer agreed, turning her attention back to the computer screen in front of her. “We can even pick up some take out from Ned’s.” Ned’s Market was not actually a marketer, but rather an all vegan restaurant that emphasizes the importance of using fresh produce. It was relatively new and honestly surprising that there was something like it in a place like Purgatory. It had quickly become one of Waverly’s favorite places to eat, and Nicole enjoyed the food just as much.

“Gross, don’t get me anything,” Wynonna groaned, and her sister sighed as she looked up at her.

“You haven’t even tried most of the things they have to offer,” the shorter brunette argued back.

“And you’ll catch me wearing a neon pink crop top before I ever do. When Ned can make me a pizza that doesn’t taste like the cardboard you guys made me try that one time then give me a heads up,” Wynonna pretended to gag, and Waverly quickly realized this was an argument she had very little chance of winning.

“Whatever, all the pizza places around here just slather their food in grease anyways,” the younger woman pointed out. As she became engaged in a conversation with her sister Nicole let out a shaky breath, feeling her eyes water as she looked at her monitor. Even talking had started bothering her and there was a persistent ache building around the swollen area.

She was starting to wonder if she should have just sucked it up and gone to the hospital like Nedley and Wynonna had told her to, but it was too late for that now. Besides, even if the risk of her girlfriend finding out about the bruise she was hiding was not a factor, she knew herself well enough to know she probably wouldn’t have admitted that they had been right and she would’ve put herself through unnecessary amounts of pain if that was the alternative to admitting to Wynonna that she had been proven wrong.

When Nicole felt the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, she was so preoccupied in wiping them away before they were noticed that she momentarily forgot that there was only a thin layer of cheap concealer between her sleeve and the bruise, and sure enough when she pulled her hand back there were clear streaks on her shirt where some of it had rubbed off.

“Okay, fine. Nicole, please tell Wynonna that I’m not the only person in the world who eats cucumber in my- Jesus Christ!” Nicole had no time to react, though even if she would have been given whatever length of time she requested she likely still would be at a loss for words. Wynonna bit her lip as her sister stepped towards the officer and gently rubbed away the remaining concealer so the bruised skin was fully exposed. Waverly’s eyes were wide and her shocked expression quickly changed into concern.

“Oh my god, what the hell happened? Did someone hurt you? Did you get in a fight? Jeez, are you hurt anywhere else?’ as the words left her mouth Waverly was inspecting various other parts of her girlfriend’s physical form to check for signs of injury.

“No no no, it was nothing like that, I’m not hurt anywhere else and there was no fight,” Nicole explained when she managed to gather her courage.

“Lonnie popped her in the eye with his car door,” Wynonna’s voice chimed in out of nowhere and she leaned back to grab another doughnut from the box.

“It was an accident, I really am sorry!” it was impossible to pinpoint the location the voice- Presumably that of the coworker responsible for Nicole’s injury- Due to the way the sound bounced and echoed off the walls of the building.

“Well why would you try and hide it from me? And hang on a second, you’re telling me you knew about this?” Waverly suddenly asked as she snapped her attention back to her sister with a shocked and not quite angry but frustrated expression, and Wynonna immediately froze in place, glancing at the doughnut in her hand and back at hersister.

“Nnnnoooo,” the older woman dragged out the word, biting her lip and flicking her eyes down at the box of doughnuts sitting on the desk beside her. “Oh hey look, a distraction!” she suddenly grabbed the doughnut she was holding in between her teeth, then clumsily snatched the box and jumped down off the desk before taking off down the hallway.

A few seconds of silence passed, then what sounded like a loud thud accompanied by a frustrated “Oh fuck me!” echoed down the hallway, and after that the building was once again silent. Waverly opened her mouth to speak but her phone buzzed in her pocked before she could get out a sound, and she scanned over the message she’d received from Jeremy asking her if she was fee to help him translate some documents that could assist them in learning how to defeat Bulshar.

“I... I gotta go, Jeremy needs some stuff translated,” she explained, kneeling down to get a better look at the black eye, almost wincing at the thought of the pain the officer in front of her was probably in. “We can talk about it later.”

“Yeah... We’ll talk later,” Nicole agreeed, closing her eyes when she felt the soft touch of the brunette’s lips on her forehead. When she pulled back the ginger haired woman’s eyes opened once more and she watched Waverly disappear around the corner, letting out a groan, holding her head in her hands and huffing out a long breath.

Of course because she had put so much preparation into ensuring she wouldn’t feel compelled to blurt out the truth in the presence of Waverly her own carefree forgetfulness had been her undoing. As she looked down at the stains on her light blue sleeves in disbelief the idea of getting herself another ice pack to numb the area sounded more and more tempting with every passing second.

“Should’ve just gone to the hospital Nicole, but _no_ , you aren’t in that much pain, it’ll be fine,” she was well aware that the insults she was grumbling were directed at herself, but she couldnt help feeling quite a bit of resentment towards her own self from a few hours prior as she stood up from her chair and headed towards the employee break room to raid the freezer for more ice.

* * *

Four hours later the sky was in the process of fading from a a sunset into the early stages of twilight, the aroma from the empty containers on the counter that had not long ago been filed with avocado mac and cheese still lingered in the air, and Nicole was currently sitting with hands in her lap on the Earp’s kitchen table while Waverly used her pinkie to gently apply a layer of an herbal cream that she promised would alleviate some of the pain.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away,” the ginger haired woman’s voice suddenly cut through the silence, and Waverly paused for a moment to look up at her.

“My only question is why would you want to hide that?” she asked, and Nicole sighed, casting her eyes down towards the floor before slowly looking back up.

“I just... I feel like you worry so much about me, whether it’s because we live in Purgatory or just me being in a career that puts me at risk,” she explained, and Waverly’s expression went from one of confusion to one of sympathy.

“Hell, just in the time I’ve known you I nearly died in a ditch on the side of a road at the hands of a serial killer, your not really dead and in love with the revenant leader sister shot at me with the intention of killing me, A wrestling match with one of the body snatching spider wives of the dude who cursed your family ended with in me getting bitten and put into a coma, and we blew ourselves up in a barn with Jeremy with no proof whatsoever that it wouldn’t just kill us all,” when she actually heard herself recite the list of just how many times she had truly brushed with death, Nicole had to give herself a moment to process it. Waverly seemed to have similar feelings about the topic, and it was clearly upsetting for her to think back on it all.

“My point is, I get hurt a lot, and that’s not anything new, but you get upset if I’m hurt and I don’t want you to have to worry that I’m not alright. I love sports and rock climbing, but ask anyone I played basketball with in high school and they will tell you it was less common for me to not walk out of a game with some type of minor injury. I inherited legs that are longer than my torso but I was given no grace with which to actually help them function well,” Nicole explained with a small laugh.

“But I didn’t want you to be concerned and get upset that I was hurt, so I didn’t want you finding out about this,” she gestures to the bruise around her eye as the brunette woman set down the cream and looked up at her girlfriend with an amused grin.

“You, Nicole Haught, are absolutely the cutest person on this earth,” she chuckled softly as her arms made their way around the officer’s waist. “But I swear to god, you are more accident prone than anyone else I have ever met in my entire life,” she added teasingly. “I’m going to start making you wear bubble wrap everywhere.”

“Knowing me I would trip myself and fall down a flight of stairs,” both girls laughed at Nicole’s joke, though despite being used sarcastically was almost believable.

“Just promise me from now on you’ll tell me if you ever get hurt, and I’ll try not to make it a bigger deal than it is,” Waverly held up her pinkie and Nicole linked it with hers.

“Promise,” she confirmed their new agreement, lacing their fingers together and squeezing the younger Earp woman’s hand gently.

“Good,” she looked up at the dark bruising around the officer’s hazel-brown and visibly cringed at the idea of getting hit in the face with someone else’s car door. “So, do I gotta go beat Lonnie up and open a car door on his face?” she teased.

“As confident as I am that you would easily win that fight and as much enjoyment I think Wynonna and I would get out of watching that play out, I don’t think a black eye is equivalent to what you would probably give him,” Nicole grinned.

“Oh yeah, while we’re on the topic of Wynonna, how did she know about what happened? And what did she carry out of the station like she was holding her weight in gold?” Waverly asked with a cocked eyebrow, and the officer couldn’t hold back the amused grin that took over her lips.

“Yeah, so about your rule that she isn’t allowed to buy doughnuts? She may have discovered a loophole that she used as bribery in return for her silence,” she admitted, seeing the younger woman shake her head and playfully roll her eyes.

“What else did I really expect from her anyways?” as if she was aware that she was the current center of the conversation, the sound of the door opening was followed by the older woman walking inside holding the white box to her chest.

“Really Wy? You pledged your silence for a box of nothing but fried sugar and carbs? There have been actual studies conducted in which they determined some of the worst foods that you could put in your body, and doughnuts were one of the top three,” Waverly informed her as she looked over at her sister.

“These are the things in my life that still give me joy and you want to take them all away from me,” Wynonna groaned loudly. “I don’t care if eating them gives me radiation poisoning and I grow an extra arm out of my kneecap, it just means I have another hand to hold more doughnuts with.”

“Fine, I give you permission, but I do draw the line at you using them as blackmail,” Waverly’s request was met with laughter.

“Hey, she’s the one who decided to take the deal, all I did was give her an offer,” the darker haired woman defended herself with a laugh.

“Well in the future those offers are off limits,” the younger girl’s eyes silently challenged her sister to disagree, and after a few moments Wynonna’s expression made it clear she gave in. As Nicole laughed and jumped down off the table she followed Waverly into the living room where they curled up beneath a few blankets together on the couch. A soft smile formed on the darker haired woman’s lips and she made her way into her own bedroom with a doughnut in hand. Even with full knowledge of the fact that she had bribed Nicole into paying for them, they were in no way less satisfying because of it.

Waverly may not have been thrilled with how accident prone her Nicole was, but ultimately the incident had lead to a heartfelt discussion between the two that resulted in watching movies together cuddling on the sofa, and Wynonna was currently lying in bed satisfying the craving she had been struggling with for nearly a month. And from that perspective, it seemed as though things had worked out in everyone’s favor in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought about this one! It was just a quick idea that came to my head and I thought it would be cute.


End file.
